Diskussion:Tobi
Tobis Identität Es geht doch garnicht, dass Tobi Obito ist, weil Obito bei dem Felseneinsturz sein rechtes Auge verloren hat und das linke hat er ja an Kakashi gegeben. 1Naruto1 noch ma zu der sache das madara tobi sein soll das halte ich für schwachsinn weil madara dann uralt wäre und tobi ads permanete ms hätte und dann könnte er das normale garnicht mehr aktivieren ich halte es so das tobi obito ist der von zetsu irgentwie gerettet würde und sasuke killt itachi und wird danach von tobi gesund geplegt tobi ist madara .das sagt er im kapitel 397 das stimmt zwar aber es ist irgendwie immer noch geheimnisvoll (find ich)weil man hat ja nicht sein ganzes gesicht gesehen warum gibt es bei Tobi immernoch Theorien obwohl man jetzt weiß das er Madara ist? -------------------------------------------------------------------- Ich würde sagen: Tobi/Mizukage = Madara oder Denzou. Root-anführer = Denzou oder Madara. Auf jedenfall sind das die beiden Brüder. Jeder von beiden hat ein Auge verdeckt. Bei Madara ist es das Rechte und bei Danzou ist es das Linke Auge. Ich habe noch kein Bild von Danzou gesehen, wo man seine Augen hätte sehen können. Ob er also ein Sharingan besitzt oder nicht, lässt sich nicht sagen. Davon mal ab: Das würde erklären warum die Root's in Kirigakure traniert wurden. Sai wurde von Danzou nach Orochimaru geschickt um seinen Aufenthalt zu ermitteln und nicht etwa Sasuke zu töten. Was aber gegen diese Theorie spricht ist: Wenn Danzou und Madara Brüder sind und zusammenarbeiten, ist die Geschichte um Sai's geheimer Mission noch Paradox. Grund: Danzou schickt Sai um Sasuke zu töten. Madara hat allerdings ein gehobenes Interesse an Sasuke. Vielleicht wollen sie beide ein Auge von Sasuke?!Oo TheDon Tobis Sharingan Ich hab grad zufällig auf onemanga etwas in Kapitel 370 Seite 17 entdeckt, was ich noch nirgendwo gelesen habe: Tobi hat Madaras permanentes Mangekyou Sharingan! Daß diese spezielle Form vom Auge eines anderen Uchiha stammt, kann man wohl ausschliessen. Auch daß das Auge von Madaras Leiche gestohlen wurde, halte ich für extrem unwahrscheinlich, da er es dann nicht abschalten könnte und somit sein rechtes Auge verdecken müsste, um chakra zu sparen. Danzou hat meiner Meinung nach hingegen das transplantierte Auge eines toten Uchiha, da er es verdecken muß. Vlt hat er ja dafür den Clan auslöschen lassen^^ Bild:Tobi_sharingan.jpg SirSmokaLot 23:37, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Wenn Tobi schon Madara ist, dann hat er auch 100%ig das Mangekyou Sharingan SnakeKingOrochimaru hat er aber nicht das permanente m.sharingan dann muss es doch die ganze zeit das m.sharingan haben ich weiss auch nicht ob tobi madara ist oder obito zwar hat tobi gesagt das er madara ist aber 100% bin ich mir nicht sicher da es noch so viele fragen gibt z.b. warum hat tobi nur ein loch ... ---- ist doch klar weil er muss das wie kakashi verdecken nur kakashi hat ein normales sharingan implantiert bekommen und tobi/madara hat ein permantes mangekyou sharingan implantiert darum muss er es verdecken und nur ein auge ist davon das p.m.sharingan und das andere auge ein normales auge er kann das sharingan einsetzen und das mangekyou sharingan . Tobi bzw. Madara hat in beiden Augen ein permanentes Mangekyou Sharingan, wobei permanent hier nicht das gleiche wie bei Kakashi heißt. Er kann es in beiden Augen ein- und ausschalten, permanent bedeutet hier nur, dass er davon nicht blind wird. So ein Quatsch. Wenn er es an- und auschalten könnte dann wäre es ja nicht permanent. Ich denke das er seinem Bruder nur ein Auge genommen hat (das linke) denn man sieht bei Bildern von Madara (nachdem er das perm. Mang. Sharingan hat) immer nur noch das linke Auge währendessen das rechte bedeckt ist. So passt das auch wenn Tobi Madara währe das er im rechten Auge das normale Sharingan hat. ---- Wäre "Tobi besitzt eine verbesserte Version von Shunshin no Jutsu." nicht Hiraishin no Jutsu Jutsu dann? ---- meiner meinung nach kann er sich nicht in lichtgechwindigkeit bewegen er benutzt nur seine verbesserte Version von Shunshin no Jutsu. ---- Meiner meinung nach kann man tobi und madara nun zusammenfassen Theorie: Tobi ist Obito Es ist doch ziemlich unlogisch das Tobi Obito ist, denn Obito ist tot und er behauptet ja auch von sich selber Madara zu sein. Ansonsten könnte Tobi ja auch nicht die ganze Geschichte des Uchiha Clans wissen. Außerdem war Obito zu schwach! Weshalb wurde überhaupt geschlussfolgert, dass Tobi vielleicht Obito ist?--Wellenwind 15:50, 25. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ---- tobi ist madara der in obitos körper stekt glaub ich. die maske hat er weil obito sein linkes auge damals kakashi gegeben hat aber wie ist er in obitos körper rein gekommen ? ---- höchstwarscheinlich hat das Kakuzu gemacht er hat sich schließlich auch 5 Herzen eingepflanzt. ---- Was haltet ihr davon sieht total wie Izuna aus ?thumb|left|300px|Tobi ein Alter man :Das Bild selber ist alt aber es zeigt nur einen Fake. Vor langer Zeit machte das Bild schon mal seinen Umlauf, damals wusste man nichts von Izuna, und es sollte da Tobi darstellen. Wie schon gesagt ist ein reiner Fake.--Icis Leibgarde 08:30, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Es wäre jedenfalls möglich das es Tobi war und nicht Madara Uchia der Kyuubi beschworen hat. Da Jirayia sagte ja das nur Madara Uchia Kyuubi beschworen hätte können aber dieser ja tod ist. Tobi wiederum meint er hätte die selbe Kraft wie Madara weshalb es möglich wäre das er es halt war der Kyuubi beschwor und nicht Madara.--Icis Leibgarde 16:05, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) -------------- nein es kann nicht Tobi gewesen sein weil Madara zur selben Zeit lebte als Kyuubi auftauchte. --Th(ôô)mas ------------------ Ich glaube er meinte mit der Macht von Madara Uchiha das Sharingan bzw. das Mangenkyo-Sharingan SnakeKingOrochimaru Tobi ist Madara Uchia! Er hat Itachi befohlen den Uchiaclan zu vernichten und nur so am rande sasuke wird von itachi getötet ---------------- Nein Itachi wurde von Sasuke getötet nicht anderst rum..LOL --------------------------------------- Was ist mit dem letzten Punkt der "Theorien um Tobis Identität" gemeint? Verstehe grade gar nicht was gemeint ist... thx *Da ja Obitos Rechte Seite zerquetscht wurde, konnte der Angriff von Sasuke auch keine Wirkung zeigen. --maavet 21:22, 16. Okt. 2007 (CEST) tobi ist es doch möglich dass raum zeit jutsu zu können warum gibt ihn das nicht? ---- Denn muss jemand eingefügt haben als ich nicht aufgepasst habe danke fürs aufmerksam machen. Ich hab den Punkt weggenommen.--Icis Leibgarde 21:58, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ---- noch mal zu dem punkt,dass tobi madara ist ,auch weil dem mangekyou sharingan. Es wäre logisch...auch dass er sein linkes auge kakashi gab.deswegen hat kakashi auch das mangekyou sharingan.--Itachi94 12:34, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Woher stammt die Info, dass Sasuke von Itachi getötet wird? -Benutzer: Itachi ----- das ist fan fiction, mehr nicht, wer sasuke tötet und von wem, das entscheidet der zeichner --Th(ôô)mas 19:47, 4. Nov 2007 (CET) Steht es überhaupt fest, dass Sasuke getötet wird? -Benutzer: Itachi ---- nein--Th(ôô)mas 14:52, 8. Nov 2007 (CET) ich hab paar fragen hat tobi m.sharingan ist er vlt der shadow leader ist er stärker als kakashi schnelle antwort biiteeee Man hat Tobi nie kämpfen sehen daher weis man nicht ob er stärker als Kakashi ist. Doch stark muss er sein wenn Paine respekt vor ihn hat und der bei Akatsuki ist.--Icis Leibgarde 16:56, 13. Nov 2007 (CET) er ist auf jedenfall obito vlt wo der flessen auf ihn stürzte übernahm madara seinen körper ----- Also dazu dass Itachi angeblich Sasuke tötet ist eher unwahrscheinlich, wer soll dann Itachi töten? Orochimaru sagte in Sasukes Sharingan steckt mehr Kraft als in Itachis und Itachi sagte nur jemand dessen Sharingan mindestens so stark ist wie meins kann mich besiegen und da Kakashi nur ein Sharingan hat, hat er auch nur die hälfte der Kraft von Itachi im Sharingan oder nicht? Ich glaube eher umgekehrt, dass Itachi von Sasuke getötet wird. --Benutzer:SnakeKingOrochimaru ----- entlich tobi vs konoha team theorien wird sasuke zurück nach konoha gehen oder werden itachi und sasuke und tobi den konoa tengu entsiegeln ------- Pein hat jetzt nach dem Kampf gegen Jiraiya gesagt, dass Tobi "Madara Uchiha" ist. SnakeKingOrochimaru ------ Er meinte, das Madara ihm den Befehl gegeben hat...hab mir eben nochma das Chapter angeguckt und man hat ja nich gesehn, dass Tobi ihm den Befehl gegeben hat, oder hab ich was verwechselt?---Isshin 23:32, 22. Dez 2007 (CET) Doch, ich weiß nicht mehr in welchem Chapter, aber Tobi hat das Paine befohlen. Das war kurz bevor der sagt: "Die wahre Kraft des Sharingan, meine Kraft, Madara Uchihas Kraft." --Itachi 23:35, 22. Dez 2007 (CET) ---- Ahja stimmt mein Fehler^^ naja sollte man dann ja in den artikel einfügen oder?---Isshin 23:43, 22. Dez 2007 (CET) ----- Das finde ich auch, mir ist es ja sofort aufgefallen SnakeKingOrochimaru Warum sollte man Tobi in Obito versiegeln??? wer würde freiwillig jemanden in etwas toten oder zerquetschten versiegeln ? gruß TrunX 09:47, 13. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- In Kapitel 396 sagt er zu Sasuke dass er die Warheit über Itachi weiß ---- Nur weil Tobi als Mizukage angesprochen wurde heisst das noch lange nicht das er das Wasererlement beherrscht. Hashirama Senju beherrscht ja auch nicht das Feuerelement obwohl er der Hokage war. --Revan55 ---- ich habe da son bild mit akatsuiki gefunden und da ist obito mit der maske von tobi in der hand... ---- so ein Bild habe ich auch schon gesehen, man sieht alle Akatsuki Mitglieder und Tobi mit der Maske in der Hand und der Schutzbrille von Obito auf, sieht aber alles sehr stark nach nem Fake aus, vor allem da es 1:1 derselbe Kopf von Obito ist als er nochn Kind war.. :p auf dem naruto.wikia.com steht , dass Madara Uchiha Tobi`s wahre Identität ist Das wissen wir auch schon durch den Manga. --Itachi 14:38, 5. Jan 2008 (CET) Wo wir jetzt wissen das tobi madra ist könnte man das dann nicht ma einfügen, dass würde definitiv verwirrung vorbei -------- Es ist jetzt auch bekannt, dass er Akatsuki Leader ist und nicht Pain, denn Itachi sagte zu Sasuke dass Madara die Akatsuki gegründet hat. SnakeKingOrochimaru Theorie: Tobi ist Madara Uchiha!!! Inzwischen hat Danzou die anderen Kage davon überzeugt, daß Tobi Madara ist. Daß passende Mangekyou Sharingan hat Tobi auch.SirSmokaLot 05:30, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ----- Tobi ist meines wissens nach Obito Uchiha und nicht Madara!! Madara ist nähmlich gestorben!! Und das gerücht das Itachi Sasuke umgebracht haben soll..... ist nicht wahr!! Beide leben noch... Sasuke hat Orochimaru getötet und danach Team Hebi gegründet!! Und Obito ist glaube ich nach dem er eigentlich im Manga gestorben ist von Rin wieder belebt worden... aber ich weiß auch nich genau!! Also ich finde Tobi sollte sich nich immer wie ein kleiner Junge aufführen mit 'Tobi ist ein guter Junge' Ich meine bei Akatsuki sind nun mal keine 'guten Jungs' zumindest nicht in dem sinne das sie lieb und immer freundlich sind!!! MAdara ist gar nicht gestorben! Er lebt noch, da er Itachi geholfen hat den Clan auszurotten.84.44.193.88 21:21, 17. Feb 2008 (CET) ----- itachi wird von sasuke getötet nur itachi hat den teil von orochimaru der in sasuke war mitsamt dem juin weggemacht mit diesem traumschwert(genauen namen vergessen)Sonny Ghost 23:53, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ----- kann nciht mal irgendwer das bild wo obito di maske von tobi hält wieder einfügen würde es gerne sehen^^ -Forensis In Kapitel 396 sagt er zu Sasuke dass er die Warheit über Itachi weiß ---- Also Madara soll doch seinem Bruder die Augen rausgerissen haben(oder eins kp), um so das permanente MS zu bekommen oda? Wenn das stimmt dann kann Tobi ja nich Madara sein, auch wenn er so genannt wurde...denn im Chapter 396 hat er ja das normale Sharingan aktiviert. Oder hab ich wieder irgendwas falsch verstanden?^^ ----- Was eigentlich auch schon jedem aufgefallen sein müsste ist wenn man in dem Namen Obito nur ein wenig die Buchstaben verändert kriegt man Tobi heraus :Nur das wenn man das tut kommt es vor dass man ein o übrig hat.--Narutopedia-Icis Leibgarde 18:03, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wenn Tobi wirklich Obito ist, müsste doch eigentlich Tobi das gleiche Sharingan wie Kakashi haben da obito ja kakashi ihm sein eines Auge gegeben hat Wie siehtn das aus, in Kapitel 440 sagt Minato ja, dass eindeutig Tobi damals Konoha mit dem Kyuubi angegriffen hat. Ist denn aus anderer Quelle EINDEUTIG belegt, dass Madara damals Konoha mit dem Kyuubi angegriffen hat? Also kann mir jemand eine, oder sogar mehrere, Zitate als Beweise geben? Wenn das so wäre, dann wärs ja schon geritzt, die Sache, dass Tobi = Madara ist. ..::Aeris::.. 09:23, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Habe ein Zitat bekommen: :Die schlagkräfitgsten Textstellen sind also die von Minato in Kapitel 440: "Der mit der Maske (=Tobi) hat damals mitm Kyuubi Konoha angegriffen." und die von Itachi in Kapitel 386: "Madara hat damals mitm Kyuubi Konoha angegriffen." Diese beiden Textstellen würden also eigentlich ausreichen, um es als bewiesen anzuerkennen, dass Tobi = Madara ist, aber einer von beiden (eher Itachi) kann auch Mist gelabert haben. Schließlich hat Itachi auch bei der Sache mit den geklauten Augen Izunas was anderes gesagt als Tobi (Augen freiwillig gegeben <-> Augen mutwillig rausgerissen). Itachi sowie Minato haben damals bereits gelebt, beim Angriff des Kyuubi, aber das heißt nicht, dass beide mit ihrer Aussage recht haben müssen. Wenn aber beide die Wahrheit gesagt haben, dann wär bereits bewiesen, dass Madara = Tobi ist. ..::Aeris::.. 15:37, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Fake oder kein Fake? Also ich habe vorhin ein Bild von Tobi hochgeladen das hier: Bild:Tobi_face.jpg Also was haltet ihr daon Fake oder kein Fake?MfG,Rokuougan 20:17, 1. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Ich würde sagen teils Fake da hat jemand die Stelle genommen wo Tobi versucht seine Maske abzunehmen diese kopierte und gespiegelt und den Rest selbst ergänzt.--Icis Leibgarde 20:54, 1. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Jetzt wo du es sagst...ja das stimmt ist mir jetzt auch aufgefallen dass es genau so ist wie du sagst.MfG,Rokuougan 20:50, 1. Jun 2008 (CEST) + ---- Das Kinn und der Mund stammen um genau zu sein von Danzou der hat auch so eine Narbe drauf.--Icis Leibgarde 20:56, 1. Jun 2008 (CEST) "(Fans vermuten, dass er alle Elemente beherrscht)" Vermutungen ohne irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt gehören doch nicht in ein Lexikon. Außerdem habe ich nichts von der weitaus populäreren Vermutung gelesen, dass "Tobi" das Produkt eines Wortspiels mit "Obito" ist. Auch seine Maske verdeckt genau das Auge (bzw die Seite, auf der dieses Auge liegt), das Obito Kakashi gespendet hat. Insofern hält sich diese Theorie weiterhin sehr hartnäckig. --- Könnte es sein das Tobi Shisui Uchiha ist? --- Daran hab ich auch mal gedacht weil der Typ soll ja eine Technik draufgehabt haben mit der er sich sehr schnell bewegen konnte. Dagegen spricht nur die Leiche die von einigen Uchihas gefunden wurde jedoch mit Gen-Jutsu ist allgeim alles möglich--Narutopedia-Icis Leibgarde 18:03, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Tobi ist Madara "besstätigt" ich bin in nem forum dort hat einer den sriftlichen teil des neuen bandes reingestellt original aus dem manga Tobi: I have something to talk to you about, Kisame-sempai Kisame: First Zetsu and now you, huh? I had figured you dead, though, Tobi Tobi: In the end, you're the last me to reveal myself to, and that despite our close relations. My apologies for the deception. *Tobi removes his mask. Kisame: Now I see. To think it was you. I am relieved, though. Knowing that you are behind everything makes it that much easier to do my work... Mizukage-sama... or rather, Madara-san Madara: I'm counting on you as always, Kisame *Scene changes to Naruto's house. *knock knock Naruto: Wh... What is it? Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi: The Fifth has called you. Get your stuff together. *Gamabunta and Gamakichi stand outside Gamakichi: Naruto! Naruto: What are you doing here so early? Did something happen? Gamakichi: To tell the truth... Gamabunta (?): Gamakichi! No need to say anything more! You can leave everything to the Boss and Tsunade! Naruto: ? What is it already! Kakashi: Ignore it, it's time to go *In the Hokage room with Sakura, Sai, and the important-looking frogs *Pa frog asks Naruto if he's Jiraiya's student Pa Frog: Jiraiya died in battle Naruto: ... Huh? Wh... What are you talking about...? *Scene changes to an Akatsuki hideout (?) with Hawk, Madara, and Kisame. *Madara asks Sasuke how he plans to deal with Konoha. *Apparently only the "higher-ups" with be targeted, with the lives of others to be spared *Suigetsu gets feisty for whatever reason and attacks Kisame, but Madara blocks his sword with one hand Madara: Our interests are one in the same. Hawk shall take action at the side of Akatsuki *Sasuke asks what Hawk gets in return, and Madara says they will grant them a/some bijuu *Akatsuki apparently already has seven of the bijuu Sasuke: The nine-tails is still on your list then Madara: Naruto will be hunted by Akatsuki *Outside Zetsu: How was it Madara: Everything went just fine Zetsu: Congratulations Madara: With Itachi dead, all hindrances have been eliminated. The condition not to harm Konoha is now null and void. Zetsu: Still, to think we'd have to sacrifice so many members to make it this far Madara: Each of them had their flaws, but they all contributed through their own will. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu... without them thing would not have progressed this far. And because of them everything is preceding just as I have planned. Madara: Above all... *Zoom in to the Sharingan Madara: I've won over Sasuke Konnte man das Gesicht von Tobi sehen? Denn wenn nicht find ich kann man sich nicht sicher sein... ---- Das hast du von mir oder? esser gesagt von den Info-Seiten Diskussion das habe ich reingestellt und ich bin in diesem gewissen Forum angemeldet und dort habe ich es reingestellt.Konntest du ganz am Anfang sagen^^.Aber ist nicht schlimm. Merkst du dir einfach für das nächste mal.Gruß,Rokuougan 20:18, 12. Jun 2008 (CEST) Ninja-Rang Ich habe mal seinen Ninja (Level) Rang mal eingetragen nach Kapitel 404, aber ich weeiß nicht ob ich jetzt noch dazu Nuke-nin schreiben sollte. Weil er ja eigentlich ja nicht mehr in Kiri als Anführer ist. Sollte man das jetzt eintragen oder vor erst ein mal weglassen?MfG,Rokuougan 12:09, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ---- Lass es mal so stehen bitte! Ich glaub nämlich, dass er immer noch der Oberste des Wellenreiches ist und eine Verschwörung gegen Konoah von vornherein geplant hat, indem dann auch Kirigakure mitmischen wird! Somit hätten wir Kirigakure, Akatsuki, Team Adler und Amegakure (wenn sie Paine als Anführer sehen) vs Konoah (und eventl. Suna als Verbündete) gruß -=trunX=- 12:45, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ---- also erst entweder madara oder sein kleiner bruda sein kleiner bruder hat doch keine augen mehr oder? :Außerdem ist der bruder tot. Und ich mein das Madara immer noch der Anführer ist. Gruß -=trunX=- 08:16, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- der typ is ein einfach madara mit obitos körper Wieso sollte er das suiton beherschen? Nur weil er Mizukage ist? Heißt das dann das Tsunade das katon beherscht? Nicht jeder Konohanin hat eine Enge Bindung mit Feuerjustus, aber die anderen Nationen mit ihren Elementen. Die Uchiha sind oder waren die Feuermeister von Konoha. Aber bis jetzt haben die meisten Ninjas aus anderen Dörfern immer die Techinken ihres Reiches angewandt. Obwohl Orochimaru Anführer von Oto ist, nutzt er ja auch keine Klangjutsus. Es liegt nahe, dass ein Dorfanführer das Element seines Landes hat, z.B. Feuer aber wenn man darin halt nicht gut ist, wäre es doch dumm, damit weiter zu trainieren, wennn man z.B. Doton besser kann. --Animepedia-Sven 00:13, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Jetzt mal zu einem anderen Thema. Es könnte ja auch sein das Obito nachdem er von Akatsuki gefunden wurde sein Körper zusammengeflickt wurde und ihm dann der Geist von Madara Uchia ähnlich wie beim Kyuubi in Naruto versiegelt wurde. Währe doch logisch.––Little Anime Freak 09:14, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Tobi = Danzou ?! bisher bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass Obito wohl Tobi ist... aber seit Kapitel 421 bekomm ich den Gedanken nicht los, dass Danzou hinter Tobi steckt... wie ich darauf komme? - das Alter würde perfekt passen - Tobi und Danzou haben den selben Haarschnitt - Danzou verdeckt ein Auge mit einem Verband, genau das Auge von Tobi welches wir als Sharingan kennen - Danzou hasst Tsunade, weil sie mit dem ersten Hokage verwandt ist... und Uchiha Madara vom 1. Hokage besiegt wurde... - Er ist Gründer der ANBU, zu der Itachi gehörte, somit hatte er sicherlich großen Einfluss auf Itachi und konnte ihn so zum "Verräter" machen - Er entsandt Sai um Sasuke zu töten, wobei ich der Aufassung bin dass er nur Informationen gewinnen wollte wie weit Sasuke bereits ist und wo er sich aufhält - Er, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane und der 3. Hokage wissen als einzige die Wahrheit über Itachi was denkt ihr? Grüße Francesco (shenlong85@web.de Danzou hat den Frosch getötet der Naruto zurückrufen sollte. Wäre er Tobi ist nun die Frage: Hat er Angst vor Naruto??? Weil eigentlich müsste er sich freuen dass der 9-schwänzige kommt und Paine und Tobi zusammen würde er wohl auch zutrauen ihn zu besiegen von daher Danzou=Tobi > NEIN Könnte mir aber vorstellen dass die was miteinander verbindet. Die idee das tobi danzou ist ist doch gar nicht so schlecht ;) und das mit dem frosch vllt. hat er dies gemacht weil er erstmal ein neues konoha aufbauen wollte oder sowas änliches wie z.b tsunade besiegen oder sowas versteht iht und dafür steht naruto ihm dann vllt. im weg Dj Ramy 11:45, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC)Dj Ramy Außerdem sagt er dabei etwa "Damit wäre der neunte Schwanz aus dem Weg" Neunter Schwanz, Achter Schwanz usw hat man bisher nur von Akatsuki gehört, klingt recht interessant ^^ mal sehn was daraus wird. ---- Das ist eine interessante Idee, auf die ich noch nicht gekommen bin... Dafür spräche, dass Danzou sich selbst ja immer als sehr alt und zebrechlich zeigt (Er ist sehr langsam und durch den Arm im Verband und den Krückstock käme keiner auf die Idee, ihn als gefährlich zu bezeichnen... Gerade deswegen wäre "Danzou" eine perfekte Tarnung für Tobi. Außerdem wird berichtet, dass Danzou mit dem 3. Hokage um eben diese Position gekämpft habe, dass heißt, BEVOR Sarutobi Hokage wurde, muss Danzou in der Lage gewesen sein, zu kämpfen... Ob er nun aber in diesem Kampf so sehr verwundet wurde, dass er Einen Krückstock und diverse Verbände benötigt ist unbekannt. Kurz: Keiner weiß, ob diese Verbände und der Stock "echt" sind... Andererseits... Kann er es sich in seiner Position als Leiter der ANBU Root leisten, z.B. mit Zetsu nach Sasoris Tod den Kampfort zu untersuchen? OK, er hat dieses blitzschnelle Jutsu, mit dem er in sekundenschnelle nach Konoha zurück könnte, aber irgendwie wirkt die Theorie ein wenig unglaubwürdig, denn als Anführer von Akatsuki hat er eine größere Macht als als Leiter der ANBU Root oder als Hokage von Konoha (Übrigens würde ja dann gerade "sein" Akatsuki "sein" Konoha zerstören, denn Danzou sagt ja selbst, er wolle Hokage werden... Ninjason 16:43, 30.11.08 CET Naja also vlt will Danzou einfach alle infiltrieren und ihm es ist anscheinend egal was mit Konoha passiert. Akatsuki will sowas wie eine Art Frieden, laut Nagato, diesen Frieden wollen sie dadurch das Akatsuki die einzige größere Organisation ist und die Ninja Dörfer wollen sie ja auch laut Nagato soweit bringen das sie keine große Rolle mehr spielen. Also wäre es wieder eine klassische "Herrscher der Welt" Geschichte, nach meiner Meinung ist das wohl eine höchst wahrscheinliche Theorie das Tobi Danzou ist. ---- Is au ziemlich aufällig dass nachdem Danzou von der Kage-konferenz (oder wie auch immer) abgehauen ist, tobi erscheint Fähigkeiten Er ist doch ein Uchiha, beherrscht er dann nicht automatisch das Katon ? Wenn ja, sollte man das mal hinzufügen --Rasen Shuriken 15:13, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) __________ Müsste tobi nicht größer sein als itachi wenn er tatsächlich madara ist??? hier mal ein link da kann mans sehn: http://www.animeshippuuden.com/manga.php/ wenn er denn tatsächlich madara ist(bei tobi steht größe 175 und bei itachi 185 ;-) ) und warum sollte er sich als madara ausgeben wenn ers nicht ist????????? Pain-God 13:20, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ------- ist das raum/zeit jutsu ein jutsu oder eine fähigkeit??Abu95 10:54, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Madaras lichtgeschwindigkeitsjutsu: es könnte sein das madaras lichtgeschwindikeitsjutsu mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan funktioniert , weil kakashi kann ja ein raum zeit jutsu mit dem Mangekyou Sharingans dieses teleport jutsu sieht man imkapitel 453 und es sieht irgendwie wie kakashis kamui aus, oder findet ihr nicht. vielleicht basiert sein jutsu einfach nur auf kamui und es ist gar kein verbesserte version den 4. hokage. Es sieht vor allem wie eine umgekehrte Version des Kamui aus... Vllt ist es tatsächlich diese Mangekyo-Fähigkeit und er setzt sie gegen sich selbst ein und springt dadurch durch die Dimensionen... Ninjason 17:41, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) __________ Weiß jmd was es mit Gedo Mazo aufsich hat? ElMoAusDemGrumm 18:17, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Scheinbar nicht :/ ElMoAusDemGrumm 09:29, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Alters Falten von Tobi und Mifune Nachdem ich nu Kapitel 457 gelesen habe, sind mir erst die Falten von Mifune so richtig aufgefallen. Naja und in ihrer Form und Anzahl, würden sie zu Tobi passen. Das Land des Stahls wäre auch für Madara ein guter Fluchtort nach dem Kampf mit Shodaime gewesen, weils ja wohl vom Ninja-Reich komplett unabhängig existiert hat. Und da ist ja auch noch die Rüstung, die Tobi trägt und an eine Samurai Rüstung erinnert. Trotzdem hab ich mehr als Zweifel, weil die Haare von Tobi sind kurz und der Bart von Mifune passt auch nich so zu dem, was man bis jetzt von Tobi gesehen hat. Wenn du jetzt auch noch deine Signatur hinterlassen hättest, damit wir wissen, mit wem wir reden... ;) Habs mir auch grad nochmal angeguckt: Die Falten sind schon gut, und der Bezug zur Rüstung passt ebenfalls gut, allerdings hat Tobi nur 2 Falten, und die GANZ nah am Auge dran, Mifune hat die weiter unten, und es sind 3. Und der Bart halt, wie du selber sagst :) . --Aeris 08:47, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Oh, ja sorry... schreckliche angewohnheit, wenn man sich nicht so gern registriert... Dis mit der Anzahl der Falten is so ne Sache In Kapitel 397 auf Seite 2 und 3 sinds meiner Meinung 3 Falten... Aber mit der Entfernung vom Auge haste wohl recht... Gruß breiti Also ich seh da keine Ähnlichkeit. Sind halt beide alt, aber das wars auch schon. SirSmokaLot 15:19, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Auge Des Mondes? Tobi/Madara hat ma bei nem Spoilerartikel zu Zetsu irgentwas über Operation Auge Des Mondes oda so erzählt. Gehts da um ein übergroßes Tsukuyomi das er erschaffen will oda was anderes? :nein bis jetzt noch nicht. es ist bloß ein plan, der jetzt von akatsuki ausgeführt wird. Gruß -= trunX=- 06:18, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Theorie: Tobi = Izuna Uchiha ??? Könnte es nicht möglich sein, dass Tobi der Bruder von Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, ist. Es würde einiges dafür sprechen. Zum einen sagt Tobi von sich selbst, dass er die Kraft von Madara besäße. Izuma war genauso stark wie Madara. Zum zweiten sieht auf dem folgendem Bild, dass das linke Auge von Izuma entfernt wird und die Maske von Tobi hat ja nur auf der rechten Seite ein Loch. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/denaruto3/de/images/8/87/Tobi3.jpg BILDLINK Wenn Tobi würglich Izuna Uchiha ist wäre es ein Erklärung däfür, warum Tobi sagt, dass Izuna seinem Bruder angeboten hatte, seine Augen zu nehmen. Nehmen wir an, dass Izuna Tobi ist dann würde er wissen, was damals würglich passiert ist. Ob er das Auge freiwillig gab oder nicht. Mannt könnte annehmen, dass das Verhältinss zwischen Madara und Izuna sehr gut war und Izuna ihm das Auge freiwillig gab. Madara wird von vielen Seiten vorgeworfen das Auge seines Bruders aus eigenem Interesse genommen zu haben. Izuna/Tobi will seinen Bruder von diesen Vorwürfen "befreien" Wenn man sich Größe und Gewicht von Tobi und Izuna anschaut sieht man, dass es fast identisch ist. Izuna: Gewicht: 55.9 kg Größe: 174.8 cm Tobi: Gewicht: 55.9 kg Größe: 175 cm Im Manga Kapitel 370 sieht man auf der letzten Seite Tobis Sharingan. Ich finde es sieht aus, als ob es ein Mangekyou Sharingan ist. Die Form des Mangekyou Sharingan sieht sehr stark so aus wie Izunas Mangekyou Sharingan. Bild:Tobi_sharingan.jpg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/denaruto3/de/images/b/b4/Sharingan_8.gif Warum Tobis Haare denen von Obito so ähneln ist mir auch auch ein Rätsel. Wenn man sich aber die ganzen Gemeinsamkeiten anschaut wäre es würglich möglich, dass Tobi niemand anders ist als Izuna Uchiha, welcher sich für seinen Bruder an Konoha rächen will.--Chrisjer 19:00, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gute Bildersammlung! # Naja, Obitos Frisur ist schon eine ziemliche Standard-Frisur, das könnte durchaus sein, dass jemand dieselbe hat... ;) # Trotzdem erkennt Kisame Tobi in einer Szene als "Madara", ganz eindeutig sagt er das. ## Vielleicht kann man das auch damit begründen, dass die Brüder sich einfach sehr ähnlich sehen...!! # Das mit dem Gewicht und der Größe ist sehr gut, gute Identität!! # Auch der Kräftevergleich macht gut Sinn, und die Weise, wie Tobi erklärt, dass Izuna Madara die Augen freiwillig gab. ## Allerdings stellt sich Tobi Sasuke immer noch als "Madara" vor, ganz eindeutig... *grübel* --Aeris 19:20, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vielleicht stellt er sich als Madara vor, weil der Name Madara Uchiha viel populärer und bedeutsammer als Izuna ist, den kaum einer kennt und womit jeder sofort weiß mit wem er es zu tun hat im Bezug auf Stärke und Macht.Chrisjer 19:45, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sry, aber für mich ist das nicht Izunas Sharingan, sondern Madaras. Zugegeben, der Außenbereich ist ähnlich, aber das innere ist definitiv Madaras.SirSmokaLot 07:05, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich nehme alles zurück und behaupte das Gegenteil. Wie man sieht scheint es doch Izunas zu sein. 300px300px Allerdings gibt es im Gegensatz zu Madara von Izunas Leiche Bilder: Verwirrend, oder?SirSmokaLot 07:19, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also ich finde auf BEIDEN Sharingan-Bildern ist das ganz normale Sharingan mit 3 Kringeln abgebildet, und kein Mangekyou. Guckt doch mal, die einzelne Pupille in der Mitte kann man ganz deutlich erkennen, da ist kein Mangekyou drin! --Aeris 07:50, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich sehe keine 3 Kringel sondern einen großen. Die Pupille in der Mitte ist bei Madaras Sharingan ja auch zu sehn. Bild:Sharingan_7.gif Bild:Sharingan_9.gif SirSmokaLot 09:12, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aber schau mal hier: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/346/07/ Da sieht man 2mal Sasukes normales Sharingan, und es ist genau so gezeichnet: Dieser zweite Kreis in der Iris, auf dem die 3 normalen Kringel liegen, den zeichnet Kishimoto immer, diesen 2ten Kreis. Und ich finde, auf deinen 2 Bildern sieht das genau so aus: kein Mangekyou, sondern normales Sharingan. Auf deinem Tobi-Bild sieht man auch GANZ genau, dass die 3 Kringel eben nur Kringel sind, und keine Balken, die den Rand der Iris berühren, so wie es bei dem Mangekyou, das du direkt daneben gestellt hast, ist. EDIT: Und hier http://dg777.files.wordpress.com/2009/06/izuna_uchiha2.jpg ist dein Izuna-Bild noch mal in besserer Auflösung, da sieht man noch besser, dass es nur die normalen Sharingan-Kringel sind. --Aeris 09:48, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mist, du hast leider Recht! Trotzdem gefällt mir die Theorie mit den identischen Daten irgendwie, auch wenn man ein Bild vom toten Izuna gesehen hat. Aber mal was anderes. Findet ihr es nicht auch komisch, daß Zetsu Danzou im letzten chapter den Arsch gerettet hat? Dafür muß Tobi gute Gründe haben...SirSmokaLot 08:42, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Izuna kann kann garnicht Tobi sein Da man siet das Madara bei beiden augen das permanente Mangekyou sharingan besitz das heißt automatisch das Izuna keine Augen mehr hat also kann er nicht tobi sein Tobi = Zehnschwänziger Ich weis nicht ob es euch auch schon aufgefallen ist aber Tobi bedeutet Zehnter Schwanz. Wir wissen ja alle das Bi schwanz bedeutet(SanBI, KyuBI, IchiBI). Und da bin ich mal bei einem Übersetzter schauen gegangen und tatsächlich bedeutet to zehn. Es könnte ja sein das Madara den Zehnschwänzigen bei sich selber versiegelt hat. Oder das der Zehnschwänzige sich irgendwie von einen Körper in einen anderen Körper bewegen kann, wenn ein Körper zu alt wird und stirbt. Doch Kisame nennt ihn Madara deswegen glaube ich eher an die erste Theorie. So könnte er auch ihn laufe der Zeit irgendwie Mizukage geworden sein. Wahrscheinlich der dritte. Was sagt ihr dazu????? Sry aber keine ahnung wie ich mein name erscheinen lasse(Bin Luc77 und Neu)--10:59, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :nein, das ist falsch, dass Tobi der 10-schwänziger sein könnte! To heißt nicht 10. pass auf: 10 heißt tō とお und NICHT to と - das sind zwei verschiedene sachen ^^ denn Tobi scheibt man とび　und nicht とおび! Deinen Namen lässt du mit 4 folgenden "~" zeichen erscheinen ^^ MFG Johnny182 11:22, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 4. Mizukage Da ja in den jüngsten Ereignissen davon die Rede ist, dass der 4. Mizukage ähnlich schreckliche Fähigkeiten hat wie Danzou, würde ich mal sagen ist nun bestätigt ist das Tobi eigentlich der 4. Mizukage war? ..Ich meine, das man diese Information auch einbauen sollte bei den Fakten über ihn. :) Sum2k3 11:48, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde nicht, dass dies beweist oder unterstreicht, dass Tobi der 4. Mizukage ist, da dieser ja eindeutig benannt wurde. Möglich wäre meiner Meinung nach nur noch der 3. Mizukage. Sevothartesama 11:58, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :der 4. mizukage stand unter dem gedankenkontroll jutsu von danzou oder shisui (vllt. auch von madara). das is ungewiss. da wir ja wissen dass tobi madara ist, können wir davon ausgehen, dass tobi sich nicht von einem gedankenkontrolljutsu beeinflussen lässt. somit muss er 1-3 mizukage gewesen sein Gruß -= trunX=- 12:22, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. Bei den Aktuellen Ereignissen hat es sich so rausgelesen als wenn der 4. Mizukage andere so kontrolliert hatte. Als ich aber dann bei onemange selbst gelesen hatte klang es dann auch schon wieder anders, nämlich das er kontrolliert wurde. Ja, schade also. Dann also nach wie vor ein großes Rätsel. seltsames Bild hab mal ne Frage. Es existiert ja die Theorie dass Tobi obito sein könnte, die ich völlig unsinnig finde, weil Tobis rechte Seite intakt zu sein scheint. aber was ist denn mit seiner linken Körperhälfte? Die scheint seltsamerweise irgendwie künstlich zu sein. Schaut mal hier sieht das nicht wie schrauben oder so aus? Ninjason 18:02, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Also 1. wär es für Leute wie Kakuzu bestimmt ein einfaches, Obitos rechte Körperhälfte durch eine neue zu ersetzen. Zweitens, zu dem Bild: Ja das sind wohl schon Schrauben, aber nur in der Klamotte. Außerdem ist seine Kleidung symmetrisch, sieht man hier: http://www.myvideo.de/watch/6555678/Naruto_Shippuuden_UNCUT_Deutsch_folge_32_1_3 ab 3:07, an seinem anderen Arm sind genau so Schrauben! ..::Aeris::.. 18:22, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Tobi kann nicht Izuna sein, da Tobi ein Auge hat (vielleicht hat er noch eins)) Izuna dagegen hat keine Augen mehr, da beide von Madara rausgerissen wurden... Ich bin kein Vertreter dieser Theorie, aber Izuna könnte sich auch einfach neue Augen "besorgt" haben... Das ist also kein Argument dagegen. Ninjason 19:04, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Stärke und Fähigkeiten In welchem Manga sagt Tobi von sich selbst, dass er nicht mehr so stark ist? Wie auf der Spoilerseite von Tobi geschrieben ist. (Dante-Alighieri 20:22, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC)). :http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/467/10/ Sum2k3 20:30, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) sagt mal will nicht nerven, aber ist es jetzt nicht allmählich bestätigt das madara=tobi ist? 1000words :Hmmmmmm........ ich weiß nicht..... natürlich, is klar, das aktuelle Kapitel hieß "Madara's true power", und das hat der AUTOR geschrieben, und nicht irgendein Char in einer Sprechblase. Aber... Ich fänds nicht so gut... ..::Aeris::.. 20:58, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) naja auch wegen dem ameterasu was sich ja jetzt im anime weißt ja selbst da war es ja nochmal zu sehen zeigt wenn madara sein sharingan in richtung sasuke zeigt und wir wissen ja das itachi madara noch von früher kannte, also springt das ameterasu ja auch nur bei dem jenigen an und nicht etwa bei danzou, kakashi oder so, deshalb, zuviele indizien sprechen dafür. weiß nicht ihr könnt euch das ja nochmal durch den kopf gehen lassen, ist halt jetzt von mehreren seiten mehr oder weniger bestätigt finde ich, außerdem wie du schon sagtest wurde das neuste kapital ja auch mit dem namen madara versehen (deine theorie war zwar auch ganz lustig, wegen danzou) aber das war ja eh mehr ein joke, naja ne überlegung wäre es halt wert die beiden jetzt zu einer person zusammen zu nehmen.1000words Naja, nur weil die Szene mit dem Auto-Amaterasu jetzt im Anime kam... das ist ja kein Argument, da ist ja nix Neues passiert, das war vorher im Manga genau so. DADURCH haben wir ja keine neuen Indizien bekommen. Ich bin trotzdem noch dagegen, ich fänd das nicht so gut... wie gesagt warte ich darauf, dass Tobi seine Maske komplett abnimmt und jemand Vernünftiges etwas Sinniges dazu sagt. Vorher wär ich dafür, Tobi und Madara getrennt zu lassen. ..::Aeris::.. 22:41, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) war ja auch nur ein vorschlag, da nn mal viele ihn als diesen (madara) identifiziert haben, ebend kisame itachi muss es ja auch wegen dem auto ameterasu, er selbst hat es auch gesagt, zwar nur bin ne schwächere version, das aber durch den kampf mit madara, außerdem hieß das kapitel auch madaras wahre stärke, sicher gibt es noch mehr fakten, aber glaube das reicht erstmal um meine gedanken diesbezüglich zu verstehen. falls ich noch was vergessen habe soll mich jemand berichtigen. 1000words Mangekyou Tobi muss das Mangekyou Sharingan haben, da er in folge 139 das Amaterasu gelöscht hat, und das kann man nur löschen wenn man selber das Mangekyou hat, oder wenn man es wie Jiraiya vesiegelt, man hat aber nicht gesehen das er einJutsu gemacht hat.... das glaub ich auch aber muss nichs heißen --Hakan Uzumaki 10:55, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Personen, die Tobi ohne Maske gesehen haben sasuke hat doch tobi nicht ohne maske gesehen, er hat doch nur das gesehen was wir alle von tobis gesicht gesehen haben - sein rechtes sharingan-auge, nichts weiter. dass kisame ihn gesehen hat ist klar, sasuke aber keinesfalls! Johnny182 16:08, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ja sasuke hat ihn nicht ohne maske gesehen, das stimmt aber ebend das sharingan, welches dazu führt das das ameterasu ausgeführt wurde. 1000words